


The Captain’s Wife

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>An unexpected visit by Vash leads to Lwaxana Troi and Vash meeting with disastrous results for one of them.Sort of a continuation of prompt #10.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #11 at "dove_drabbles “Hey, why not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain’s Wife

**Title: The Captain’s Wife**  
**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
**Beta:** none  
**Fandom:** Star Trek:TNG  
**Rating:** PG/T  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 3261  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Sort of a continuation of prompt #10. Written for prompt #11 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dove_drabbles**](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/) “Hey, why not?”  
**Summary:** An unexpected visit by Vash leads to Lwaxana Troi and Vash meeting with disastrous results for one of them.

** The Captain’s Wife **  
“Captain to the bridge.” Will Riker’s voice sounded over the comm. 

“Acknowledged, Number One.” Picard answered back as he left his quarters and headed toward the bridge. He was a mixture of annoyed and nervous. They were expecting to rendezvous with the Vulcan Minister of Science who was heading to the archaeology symposium on Betazed to discuss the archaeological findings on Sulvin IV. He was also planning on attending.

The turbo lift opened and Picard got in. “Bridge.”

“Good afternoon, Captain.” Deanna Troi smiled

“Councilor. You weren’t called to the bridge, were you?” Picard had a fleeting moment of panic as he thought of her mother. 

“No. I was coming to get the crew evaluations from Commander Riker.” Deanna smiled. She could sense his panic and she knew what it was about.

Picard just nodded as the turbo lift opened.

“Captain, there is a shuttle requesting to dock.” Riker said. He looked at Deanna and grinned.

“The Vulcans? They aren’t due to rendezvous with us until 1800 hours.” Picard pulled on his uniform jacket.   

Riker grinned. “No. I think this is more of a personal request. It’s Vash.”

“What now?” Picard was annoyed. “Hail the shuttle.” 

The communications officer looked at the Captain. “The shuttle is hailing us, Sir.”

“On screen.” Picard said sharply.

Vash smiles on the screen. “Permission to come aboard?”

“Vash, this is not a good time for a visit.” Picard asked. 

“I know you are going to the archaeology symposium on Betazed. I’m going to the symposium too.” Vash gave him an amused look. “Really Jean Luc, I’m not always in need of your protection.”

Picard looked at her like he was going to kill her. “It is invitation only, Vash.” 

“I know. I have one.” Vash grinned. “Now let me dock.” 

Picard looked over at Riker who was sitting there with a big grin on his face. He scowled before finally relenting. “Permission granted.” 

“Thank you.” Vash said just before the screen when black. 

“Not a word out of either of you.” Picard looked from Riker to Troi. 

Deanna just smiled. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Riker said with a grin. “Although I am curious as to how she managed to get an invitation.” 

Picard frowned as he walked to the turbo lift. “You aren’t the only one. You have the bridge, Number One” 

The turbo lift doors closed and Deanna turned to Will. 

“This is probably not a good time to tell him that my mother is traveling with the Vulcan Minister of Science.” Deanna said with a touch of worry in her voice. 

Riker laughed. “We had better go armed to the reception.” 

“Will!” Deanna was shocked.

“Phasers set to stun of course.” Will held up his hands.

“This will be a disaster.” Deanna said. 

“She is your mother. You had better tell him. You know how he gets when she is around.” Riker said with a chuckle. 

“Coward.” Deanna glared at him. 

Will just sat back and laughed.  

Picard reached the shuttle bay just as Vash was coming out. She smiled when he took her bag. 

“Do you mind telling me how you managed to get an invitation to this closed symposium?” Picard demanded.

“Well, hello to you and I have been just fine, thank you.” Vash flashed him a look of annoyance. She looped her arm around his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Answer me Vash.” Picard whispered in her ear. They started walking to his quarters.

“The Andorian ambassador owed me a favor. I found a lost artifact for him.” Vash said.

“Found it or stole it?” Picard asked.

“He didn’t ask and neither should you.” Vash said. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Hmmm.” Picard looked at her. His eyes softened as he took in her face.  

“Besides if anyone protests me being there, you can say I’m your wife.” Vash gave his arm another squeeze. “Well that is what the rumor is anyway.”  

Picard came to a dead stop and turned to her. He raised his finger and opened his mouth to protest but shut it again. Picard tried to look angry but his eyes gave him away. 

They started walking again. They entered the turbo lift.  They waited in silence until the turbo lift doors opened up.  

Vash laughed merrily. “I see. You have been thinking about me.” 

“It would never work.” Picard said as they started walking again. 

“Hey! Why not?” This time Vash stopped him. “I would make the perfect captain’s wife.”  

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it since the last time she had showed up unexpectedly. To be honest it was all he had thought about.

“Vash, there is a lot of responsibility involved in being a starship captain’s wife. With you history I don’t know …” Picard started.

“Jean Luc, I only did what I had to do to survive. I can’t help it if I also enjoyed it a little.” Vash said. 

“And that is the thing.” Picard said as they entered his quarters. “You enjoyed it. There isn’t that much excitement on a starship.” 

“We will make our own excitement.” Vash plopped down on the sofa and held out her hand for him to join her. “We are very good at that.”

He took her hand and let her pull him down next to her. She kissed him. They sat for a moment with their foreheads touching. 

“I wish I could stay but the Vulcan Minister of Science will be here soon and then there is a reception in Ten Forward tonight.” Picard said

“That’s the perfect place for me to practice my captain’s wife skills.” Vash said as she rubbed his head. 

“Vash.” Picard pulled away. “I don’t have the kind of life that would keep you happy.” 

“Who says my life now makes me happy?” Vash countered. “I’m tired of running and scraping by. Even when your friend Q took me to other worlds it didn’t make me happy. Only you make me truly happy.” 

“And if you hear of newly discovered ruins?” Picard took her hands in his. 

“Then we go together.” Vash kissed him. “Starship captains get time off sometimes, don’t they?”

“Yes we do.” Picard smiled. He kissed her and pulled her closer. His comm badge chirped. He sighed and tapped it. “Picard.”

“Captain.” Riker’s voice said. “The Vulcan Minister of Science is here. Oh and Ambassador Troi is with him.”  

Picard winced. “On my way, Number one.” He tapped his comm badge again. He stood up. “Damn.” 

“Who is Ambassador Troi and why did Riker sound so amused?” Vash asked 

“I need to change.” He looked at Vash. “You need to change for the reception.” He hurried to his closet and pulled out his dress uniform and started to change. 

“Answer me Jean Luc.” Vash said as she watched him from the sofa. .

“She is Councilor Troi’s mother. She has … an infatuation for me.” Picard turned pink.

“Do you have an infatuation for her?” Vash asked. 

“No, I do not. She is aggressive and sometimes a little rude.” Picard said as he pulled on the jacket of his dress uniform. “Do you have something to wear?”

“Yes. I will make you proud to have me on your arm. This Ambassador Troi will know that you are off the market.” Vash gave him a pointed look. “You are off the market, aren’t you Jean Luc?”

“Yes Vash. If all goes well tonight, we will talk more about it.” Picard gave her a quick kiss and went out the door. 

Vash smiled to herself and started to hum as she went to change for the reception. 

Picard entered the transporter room and glared at a grinning Riker. He looked at Deanna who refused to make eye contact with him.    

Riker couldn’t resist. “How is the little woman settling in?”

If looks could kill Riker would have been dead on the spot. Picard looked at the transporter crewman. “Energize.” 

The Vulcan Minister of Science and his attaché along with Ambassador Troi and her aide appeared on the pad. 

“Welcome Minister.” Picard said. 

“Captain Picard, it is agreeable to see you again.” The Minister said. 

Picard turned to the Ambassador from Betazed. “Ambassador Troi, it is good to see you again.”

“Why so formal Jean Luc?” Lwaxana Troi asked. “You and I are old friends, are we not?”

“Yes of course. Commander Riker will escort you to the reception we are holding this evening, Mrs. Troi. If you will be so kind as to excuse me, I have to attend to something before I can meet you there.”

The Vulcan minister nodded. 

Picard left before the Ambassador could say anything. 

“Well I never…” Mrs. Troi started.

“Mother.” Deanna linked arms with her mother and started to lead her to the guest quarters to get ready for the reception. “Tell me about your trip.”

“Minister, shall we?” Riker said.

The minister nodded and walked with the commander behind the two women to the guest quarters. The Minister’s attaché and the Ambassador’s aide followed behind the group with the bags. 

Picard came into his quarters and looked around. “Vash where are you?”

“I’m right here. I just got out of the shower. That was lovely.” Vash said drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing nothing but a towel. “You look like you just saw a wild targ eat your cat. Don’t tell me that she is already after you. That was fast. She just got here.” 

“Finish dressing.” Picard waved her back into bathroom. “We need to get to the reception.” 

“Sure.” Vash dropped both towels on the floor and smiled at him mischievously as she went back to the bathroom. 

Picard shook off the urge to follow her. He sat down and waited. 

Vash returned a few minutes later in a sky blue off the shoulder dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was upswept to show off her neck and shoulders. “It’s not too much, is it?”

Picard smiled as his eyes traveled down her form. “No. It is just the right amount. Shall we?”

Vash took the arm he offered her and the left for Ten Forward. 

“I wonder what is keeping Jean Luc.” Lwaxana Troi said to her daughter. “It must have been very important to leave me here unattended.”

“Mother, I don’t think the captain is …” Deanna started to say.

“Who is that?” Lwaxana demanded telepathically to her daughter. She was staring a hole into the woman on Picard’s arm. 

“As I was saying, the captain isn’t interested in you the way you think, Mother.” Deanna finished telepathically. 

“Nonsense.” Mrs. Troi threw back telepathically. “She must be another one of the attendees. They seem very friendly.”

“I think I need another drink.” Deanna said out loud. “Would you like another?”

Her mother nodded and continued to stare at the woman in blue.  

Riker was standing with Geordi La Forge and Worf. He grinned when he saw the Captain and Vash.   

“Is that who I think it is?” Geordi asked.

“Oh yes.” Riker said with a hint of amusement. 

“Does Mrs. Troi know about Vash and the Captain?” Worf asked nervously. 

“Nope. Set your phasers to stun gentlemen. Things are about to get interesting.” Riker chuckled. 

Picard led Vash over to the Vulcan Minister. 

“Minister, I would like to introduce you to Vash. She will be attending the symposium with us.” Picard said. 

The Vulcan nodded to Vash then looked at Picard. “I had heard you had taken a mate, Picard.” 

“It’s nothing official.” Vash looked up at Picard. “We are still in …negotiations.” 

Picard looked a little uncomfortable. “I am surprised to hear that is going around.” 

“I did not mean to offend.” The Vulcan minister said. 

“You didn’t. We have been very private about things. I’m sure you understand.” Picard looked at Vash who just smiled up at him. 

“I understand.” The Vulcan nodded. “I am interested to see what they have found at Sulvin IV. There will be a holographic display of the site.”

“I heard it is one of the most ancient sites in the quadrant.” Vash said. “Jean Luc, don’t you know someone on the project.” 

“Yes. I was offered the opportunity to come along but I have my duties.” Picard said. “I would have liked to have gone otherwise.” 

“I would have been interested in participating as well. The presentation will be of great interest to you.” The Minister said. 

“Indeed it will.” Picard smiled. 

“Jean Luc, we should say hello to the Ambassador. I think she is trying to get our attention.” Vash said as she glanced back at Mrs. Troi. 

“If you will please excuse us, Minister?” Picard said. 

The minister nodded and they walked away.

“So that is why you are here. The site will be there in full size for you to walk through and pick your targets.” Picard whispered as they walked off.

“They have all the valuable artifacts collected by now or they wouldn’t show the site in that manner. It would be too much of a risk.” Vash whispered back. “I can’t believe they heard that about us on Vulcan.” 

“Apparently even Vulcans gossip.” Picard grumbled. 

Vash gave his arm a squeeze and laughed softly.    

“Vash, maybe we should talk about it before we say anything else to anyone.” Picard said 

“The Minister was the one that brought it up and I didn’t hear you correcting him.” Vash plucked two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray. She handed one to Picard. 

“Let’s just try to be a little more discreet with the Ambassador, shall we?” Picard said as he took the glass from her.

“Agreed.” Vash said. “I will do my best.” 

“Remember diplomacy is part of a captain’s wife’s duties.” Picard reminded her.

“Then this shall be my first test.” Vash smiled at him and took a sip. 

Picard gave her a warning look right before they approached Mrs. Troi.

“Ambassador Troi, I’d like to introduce Vash. She is here representing the Andorian interests.” Picard said. 

“You don’t look Andorian.” Mrs. Troi said with a suspicious tone. 

“I’m not.” Vash smiled. “The Ambassador to Andoria owed me a favor. This is what I asked for in payment, an invitation to the symposium.”

“I would have asked for something a little more decadent. Brandy or possibly Andorian ale?” She shrugged. “Definitely not an invitation to a boring lecture.” 

“The Vulcan Minister said there will be holographic presentation. That doesn’t sound too boring.” Vash smiled. She glanced at Picard. “I hear you and Jean Luc Are old friends. We should get together and swap stories.” 

“I didn’t know that you knew each other before this evening.” Ambassador Troi said. She gave Picard a hurt look.

“We met years ago on Risa. It was actually archaeology that brought us together then as well. We explored some caves together that had thought to be ancient ruins but it turned out to be nothing.” Vash said. “We still had a lovely time, didn’t we Jean Luc?”

“Yes we did.” Picard took a nervous sip of his drink. He was waiting for Vash to break the news in that way only Vash could.

“I could come by your quarters later and we could talk.” Ambassador Troi said. 

“I’m really tired. It was a long trip. I think I’m going straight to bed after this. Why don’t we make it lunch in your quarters tomorrow, before we arrive at Betazed?” Vash said. 

“Yes. That sounds wonderful.” Mrs. Troi smiled. 

Picard sighed inwardly at Vash’s deflection. The last thing Lwaxana Troi needed to hear was that Vash was staying with him in his quarters. At least, she didn’t need to hear it tonight.  

Deanna came over at that moment and smiled at Vash. “It’s good to see you again, Vash. Especially without the weapons fire.”

Vash laughed and Picard coughed. 

“No one is happier about that than me.” Vash said with a mischievous grin. “I don’t think there will be any trouble this visit.” 

“How long are you staying with the enterprise?” Deanna asked. 

“I don’t know. I suppose for as long as Jean Luc allows me. I really have no other plans at the moment.” Vash said. 

Picard was very interested in a canapé tray a waiter was holding and didn’t comment. 

“Surely, you must get back to your work.” Mrs. Troi said. 

“I am between projects at the moment. It was a perfect time for a visit.” Vash said. “I think I’m going to go take a look at the buffet table. It was lovely meeting you.” 

“I will see you for lunch tomorrow at noon.” Mrs. Troi said.

“Noon it is.” Vash smiled.

Vash walked to the buffet table where Riker was standing. “So were you all betting on a winner.”

“A winner?” Riker grinned.

“For the catfight you all were expecting.” Vash said as she selected a few things. “Really Riker, I expect better than that from you.” 

“You were the favorite, Mrs. Picard.” Riker chuckled and walked off.

Vash rolled her eyes. 

Picard came up beside her. “Very nicely done.” 

“Thank you. How long before we can sneak out? I am tired.” Vash said. 

“About twenty more minutes. I have to make a toast and then we can go.” Picard said.

“Go make the toast Jean Luc. No one looks like they are having fun.” Vash said. 

“Yes dear.” Picard whispered. He went to the center of the room and made a very long toast. 

Vash slipped out and went to the captain’s quarters. She changed into his robe and waited for him on the sofa. Twenty minutes later he came in. 

“How did I do?” Vash said as Picard pulled off his dress uniform jacket.

“I am very proud of you. You even impressed Will.” Picard said.

“He thought there would be a cat fight. He even said I was the favorite.” Vash laughed. “I suppose I could have taken her.” 

Picard laughed. “I have no doubt that you could have done just that.” He sat on the sofa and pulled her closer. “Do you still want to be a captain’s wife? Because if you can handle her, I have no doubt that you can handle anything.” 

“Is that a proposal?” Vash smuggled against him. 

“If you want it to be.” Picard looked at her. “I do love you. I have from the moment I met you. So why not?”. 

“Then I say yes because I love you too.” Vash kissed him. 

“I am going to shower. I always feel so dirty after diplomatic receptions.” Picard said.

“It’s all the schmoozing.” Vash laughed. “It makes you feel sticky all over.” 

“Hmmm.” Picard got up and headed for the shower. 

The door chimed. 

Picard said. “See who that is and tell them to go away.” 

Vash answered the door. 

Lwaxana Troi stood there in a black negligee with a shocked look on her face. She looked at Vash in nothing but the captain’s robe and turned on her heels and fled. 

Vash shut the door and went to get in the shower with Picard. 

“Who was it?” Picard asked as she slipped in behind him. 

“There is no doubt in the Ambassador’s mind now. I opened the door to you quarters in nothing but your robe.” 

“Good. Just so it is all clear and without any bloodshed.” Picard said as he turned around. 

“She will shed some tears.” Vash said as she put her arms around his neck. “I know I would if I lost you.”   


End file.
